Paradójicamente real
by Earwen Neruda
Summary: Y aquello la encendía, le hacía llorar por las noches tras las cortinas de su cama, en su habitación, y ahogar algún que otro grito sobre la almohada. Saber que, a pesar de todo, Ronald Weasley seguía sin prestarle la más mínima atención.


**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes aquí descritos me pertenece. Únicamente son míos mi mente, la incombustible llama de la imaginación y, quizá, mi cordura. Lo poco que tengo, os lo ofrezco. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

**

* * *

**

**Paradójicamente real**

_

* * *

_

_Observad Hogwarts ahora._

_Los muros de piedra podrían contar tantas historias, rememorar tantos recuerdos, tantas batallas perdidas… tanto que nunca nadie llegará a saber jamás…_

_Cada cuadro esta impregnado de esa esencia, cada estatua, cada muesca en la pared. Algunos podrían decir que singular, otros, sin embargo, se decantarán por su importancia histórica. Si, tal vez… pero mágica, sin duda._

_Porque, queridos amigos, estas ruinas de lo que antaño fue el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería del mundo, los restos del legendario colegio de Hogwarts, tienen una última historia que contar._

_La más grande historia de amor que jamás se haya contado._

**

* * *

**

_Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley._

_Si, seguro que todo el mundo recuerda a esta singular pareja. Mejores amigos, cómplices, casi hermanos, y tal vez, solo tal vez, algo más. Podrías preguntarle a cualquier persona en el castillo, da igual quien fuera, sobre Ron y Hermione, y todos responderían lo mismo: 'ese par de tórtolos están hechos el uno para el otro'. _

_La sabelotodo insufrible y la comadreja. Ah… que tiempos aquellos. Lástima que nuestra historia se sitúe en séptimo año, donde las cosas, por decirlo de alguna manera… habían cambiado un poco._

- "Olvídate del rojo, Lavender. Este año el color que se lleva es el marrón chocolate¿entiendes? Quiero la decoración del Gran Comedor de color chocolate. Ahora" –

- "Si, Herms" – Se escucharon diferentes timbres de voz, todos igual de agudos al lado de la castaña, que sonrió con suficiencia.

- "Así me gusta" – Continuó caminando por el pasillo, saludando a todo el mundo con una leve sonrisa o un guiño, comprobando que el maquillaje estuviera en su sitio en el espejo de mano. – "Oh, mierda, este pintalabios es horrible. Tengo que comprarme otro urgentemente" -

Aquello de preparar la fiesta de fin de curso la estaba estresando. No era que no estuviese capacitada para aquello (por supuesto que lo estaba, nadie a parte de ella sería capaz de hacerlo), era que, simplemente, aquella situación la superaba.

Podía encargarse sola de la decoración, la música, los aperitivos, la puesta en escena... de todo, básicamente. Entonces¿por que tenía que _colaborar_ con Weasley? Por todos era sabido que no se llevaban bien. Es más, se odiaban desde aquel verano en sexto curso, cuando todo cambió.

No recordaba exactamente como, ni porque. Solo sabía que de repente el curso había empezado y nada había vuelto a ser como recordaba. La ropa maltrecha que solía utilizar había caído en el olvido, dando paso a los trajes de diseño y los complementos más _'in'_ del momentoSu pelo había dejado de ser indomable para caer en suaves tirabuzones más allá de sus hombros, su figura se estilizó y su vida dio un giro de 360 grados. De repente era la más popular, la que siempre estaba rodeada de gente. Aquel desagradable _'empollona' _había dado paso a un _'pero que lista eres, Herms' _y a múltiples miradas de admiración y deseo. La vida que ella siempre había soñado había sido puesta en bandeja delante de sus propias narices y ella no había podido (ni había querido) resistirse. Y Ron quedaba totalmente fuera de ella, de hecho, todo quedaba fuera. Las antiguas amistades y sus viejas ilusiones. Hermione Granger había muerto para dar paso a _Herms, la diva._

Aquella persona que todo el mundo había deseado ser alguna vez.

Inhaló y exhaló aire durante varios segundos antes de abrir las grandes puertas, tras las cuales un exasperado pelirrojo le estaba esperando desde hacía más de una hora.

- "¿Es que la palabra puntualidad a ti no te dice nada?" – Hermione le ignoró deliberadamente, subiéndose en la mesa de Slytherin y apuntando con su varita hacia el techo, colgando algunas banderillas verdes y plateadas. Se dirigió hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff para hacer lo mismo, notando los ojos azules de su antaño mejor amigo clavados en su nuca.

Alisó una arruga imaginaria de su falda negra, estirándola hacia abajo imperceptiblemente, buscando ocultar algo más de sus torneadas piernas. No le gustaba tener que trabajar con aquel perdedor de Weasley. No le gustaba nada.

Ron suspiró, sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa de los profesores sin dejar de observarla. Sus gráciles movimientos, la manera en como fruncía su pequeña nariz respingona cada vez que un hechizo no le salía bien, los hoyuelos en sus mejillas cuando sonreía… si, aquella tenía que ser Hermione, _su Hermione_, a la fuerza.

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta aquel punto? De ser los mejores amigos (con sus más y sus menos, pero amigos al fin y al cabo) habían pasado a ser lo que quiera que fuera lo que eran ahora. Llevaba 6 meses sin dignarse a dirigirle la palabra. ¡Joder, medio año! Medio año sin mirarle a los ojos o regañarle como antes hacía. Demasiado tiempo sin su _'pero que bruto eres'_, demasiado tiempo sin Hermione Granger. La verdadera Hermione Granger.

Porque aquella Barbie de ojos perfilados no podía ser la misma chica que él recordaba. Sonrió amargamente. De hecho, no era ni la sombra de la bruja que había sido. Se pasaba los días pululando por el castillo junto a Parvarti y Lavender, riendo estridentemente y saliendo con tíos unineuronales que no le duraban más de una semana (como mucho). Se había convertido en todo aquello que repudiaba, y lo más triste era que había olvidado todo aquello por lo que algún día había luchado. El ejército de Dumbledore, la P.E.D.D.O… incluso sus obligaciones como prefecta.

Hermione se tambaleó sobre una de las mesas, apoyada únicamente en la punta de sus zapatos blancos, a punto de caer al suelo. Ahogó un pequeño grito cuando las fuertes manos de Ron la asieron por la cintura, sujetándola firmemente y adhiriéndola a él.

- "Cuidado" – Ella, con los ojos todavía cerrados, podía notar el aliento salido de la boca de él chocando contra sus labios. Olía a arándanos. Olía a tardes de peligro, a aventuras y verdadera amistad. Olía a todo aquello que había perdido, y eso la descolocaba, hacía que su mundo perfecto se tambalease. Y no le gustaba.

Se soltó de su agarre con un movimiento brusco, alejándose unos pasos de él. Alzó el dedo índice, mostrando su perfecta manicura francesa.

- "No vuelvas a tocarme, Weasley" – El corazón de Ron dio un vuelto al oír la voz de la castaña. Hacía tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se había dirigido a él que casi no recordaba lo dulce que podía llegar a ser, aún con aquel ligero tinte de rabia mal contenida. El único recuerdo que había guardado hasta entonces de su voz era el eco de sus conversaciones en la lejanía, o el sonido de su risa al pasar por su lado.

Se sintió estúpido de repente, ahí de pie, admirando lo increíblemente hermosa que resultaba cuando algunos mechones escapaban del recogido perfecto, cayendo sobre sus ojos. No importaba el maquillaje, ni la ropa cara. Porque lo único que el podía ver era la profundidad de sus ojos y la textura de sus labios entreabiertos. Sus ojos… parecían ser lo único que aún se mantenía intacto.

- "¿Qué grupo crees que deberíamos contratar para que toque? He preguntado por ahí, y la mayoría de la gente está entre _Wingardium musicians_ y _Obliviate, _¿tú que opinas?" - Hermione continuó con su tarea, actuando como si la cosa no fuera con ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

¿Por qué tenía que ponérselo tan difícil? Cualquier otra persona ya se hubiese cansado de hablar sola y de sus continuos desplantes. Pero él no. Ronald Weasley tenía que estar ahí, hablándole con aquella soltura y vivacidad, con sus ojos azules brillando con intensidad, haciéndola sentir vulnerable. Joder, y ella no podía hablarle. _No_ _debía_ hacerlo. Si ella quería seguir siendo quien era, si quería seguir teniendo un nombre ahí dentro, la amistad o cualquier otro sentimiento relacionado con él tenían que desaparecer.

- "Personalmente, yo pienso que estaría bastante mejor conseguir a los _Obliviate_¿no crees que sería una pasada que tocasen aquí, en Hogwarts?" – Se giró hacia el pelirrojo con la varita aún en la mano y expresión de profundo hastío. – "Tendríamos que insistir bastante, pero estoy seguro de que al final accederían a venir hasta aquí, y sin cobrar dema…" – Hizo un rápido movimiento con la mano, sellando la boca del chico con un hechizo.

- "Te lo advertiré solo una vez más, perdedor. Como vuelvas a abrir esa enorme bocaza que tienes, no conseguir a esa estúpida banda será el menor de tus problemas" – Ron boqueó varias veces sin emitir sonido alguno, mirándola con incredulidad. Hermione permaneció estática, retorciéndose las mangas de la camiseta de seda, sin dirigirle una sola mirada.

Supo que se había pasado en el mismo momento en que oyó el sonido de las grandes puertas del Gran Comedor cerrarse tras él, y se dejó caer en una de las sillas con los ojos cerrados.

- "Joder…" –

**OoOoOoO**

Aquella mañana de marzo Hermione se sentía vacía.

Intentó recordar como era ella antes de que todo aquello ocurriese¿que haría la antigua Hermione Granger un sábado por la mañana, tres horas antes de la salida a Hogsmeade?

Una mueca de desagrado se fue formando poco a poco en su cara a medida que la respuesta llegaba, nítida, a su cabeza. Ir a la biblioteca. O peor, no ir a Hogsmeade. No, definitivamente la nueva Hermione no tenía nada que envidiarle a la anterior.

- "Buenos días, Hermione" –

- "¿Qué hay, Harry?" – Le sonrió ampliamente, echándose a un lado para que pudiera sentarse. Por lo menos algo no había cambiado, su amistad con Harry seguía intacta después de todo. Puede que los demás creyesen que aquello se debía a que él era tremendamente popular (ya se sabe, _el-niño-que-vivió, _el elegido, bla, bla, bla), incluso puede que ella hubiera llegado a pensarlo alguna vez, pero ambos, Hermione y Harry, sabían que no era cierto.

- "Anoche estuve hablando con Ron" – Dejó caer el moreno mientras untaba de mantequilla una de las tostadas, aparentando indiferencia. Hermione bufó¿es que siempre tenían que acabar hablando de lo mismo?

- "Oh, otra vez no…" –

- "Sellarle la boca a un alumno es una de esas cosas que no debes hacer si quieres seguir siendo prefecta" – Ignoró completamente la expresión de profundo hastío de ella, hablando despreocupadamente. – "Por muy pesado que sea" – Añadió al ver que abría la boca para hablar.

- "Si, un pesado y un gilipo… Vale, lo he pillado"– Suspiró derrotada al ver la expresión de advertencia de Harry, que fruncía el ceño a más no poder, negando lentamente con la cabeza.

- "Si no quieres ser su amiga está bien, nadie va a obligarte¿pero crees que podrías dejar de putearle aunque solo fuera un segundo? Porque sigue siendo mi mejor amigo, y le necesito de una pieza" – Los ojos verdes del moreno se clavaron en los oscuros de ella, que no bajó la mirada esta vez. Estaba harta de aquella discusión, harta de que Harry intentara que todo volviese a ser como antes. Porque nada, _nunca_, la haría volver a ser lo que quiera que fuera que era antes de Ron.

Las discusiones sin sentido acerca de su relación con Viktor… las discusiones por todo en general, de hecho. No estaba dispuesta a volver a aquello, porque sinceramente no le aportaba nada.

¿Por que no podía Ron simplemente desaparecer? Todo sería mucho más sencillo, más llevadero. Menos doloroso.

Abrió la boca para contestar, pero el sonido de las lechuzas interrumpió su elocuente punto de vista, algo así como _'hablemos de algo más interesante¿que te parece la germinación de las amapolas en Alemania?' _Aunque pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera sabía si había amapolas en Alemania. Bueno¿y qué? Tampoco tenía que saberlo todo siempre.

Una gran lechuza de color pardo dejó caer el nuevo número de _El profeta_ sobre sus rodillas, y ella se apresuró a abrirlo, fingiendo desinterés. Como si una vulgar revista como _Corazón_ _de bruja_ pudiera darle más satisfacción que ese simple pedazo de mundo. Recorrió ávidamente las líneas entintadas, buscando no sabía exactamente que, hasta que lo encontró. Lo leyó y releyó varias veces para asegurarse de que aquello no era fruto de su subconsciente atormentado por la culpa, sino de la más pura y en este caso gratificante realidad.

_**Actuación estelar**_

'_Los Obliviate inaugurarán esta noche la gala benéfica a favor de las víctimas de maldiciones incurables en el centro de Londres, sede de uno de los más importantes…'_

No tenía porque hacerlo. Aquel era el sueño de Weasley, no el suyo. Para ser sinceros, ni siquiera sabía quienes eran esos tal _Obliviate_, que parecían haberse aparecido de repente (mentira, hacía años que Ron le hablaba de ellos) únicamente para fastidiarla, para recordarle que la había cagado irremediablemente con el pelirrojo, aunque eso no debería importarle en lo más mínimo. Pero lo hacía, y le asustaba.

Sintió una respiración agitada en su cuello, precedida de los chillidos histéricos de Parvarti, que había leído el artículo por encima de su hombro.

- "¡Que fuerte, los _Obliviate_ van a venir a Londres!" – Automáticamente, varios gritos más y algún que otro suspiro se dejaron oír en el Gran Comedor – "¡Harvey Dickens va a pisar el mismo suelo que yo piso!" – Hermione le sonrió, falsamente emocionada, como si aquello fuese con ella cuando en realidad le traía sin cuidado. Fijó sus ojos en la enorme foto situada justo al final de la noticia, donde un grupo de guaperas de unos dieciocho años aproximadamente le hacían guiños a la cámara. El que estaba en medio, dedujo, debía ser Harvey. Oh, era tan predecible… rubio, ojos azules, sonrisa de en sueño. El típico prototipo de hombre perfecto y jodidamente capullo que hacía suspirar a oleadas de fans con su música, aún sin saber cantar.

El asiento de Ron todavía estaba vacío. Probablemente tardase todavía unos minutos en bajar, considerando su aversión a levantarse pronto por las mañanas. Sonrió imperceptiblemente mientras escribía algo en su servilleta, dejándola después sobre el plato de él.

- "Nos vemos en clase, Harry" – Se levantó con parsimonia de la silla para perderse después por las puertas aún a medio decorar. Tal vez aquel no fuera un día tan horrible, después de todo.

- "¡Hermione, te olvidas esta…¿Servilleta?" – El moreno desdobló el trozo de tela sobre la mesa.

'_Weasley, te espero esta noche en el hall, a las ocho en punto. Tenemos trabajo que hacer. Y por favor, intenta ponerte algo decente, no quiero tener que pasar por el bochorno de que no nos dejen entrar en el Deluxe por tu culpa._

_Ni se te ocurra llegar tarde_

_Herms'_

Sonrió ampliamente antes de volver a colocar la servilleta sobre el plato. Oh, por supuesto que Ron se pondría algo decente. Aunque tuviera que gastar todos sus ahorros (y los de él) en ropa, a Hermione se le iba a desencajar la mandíbula cuando lo viera. Y si no dejaba de llamarse Harry Potter.

**OoOoOoO**

Bajando las escaleras que llevaban hasta el hall, Ron no podía evitar pensar que todo aquello era una majadería. _Harry y sus putos planes, joder_. Como si él no tuviera otra cosa que hacer aquella noche que ir a un hotel de lujo con doña frialdad personificada, observándole con aquella mirada que decía claramente _'soy mejor que tú, arrodíllate'. _Cosas infinitamente más interesantes, como jugar al ajedrez con Neville, por ejemplo.

Una cosa era que ella (en un pasado lejano, muy lejano) hubiera sido su mejor amiga. Y otra muy distinta era seguir haciéndose ilusiones, pensando que la vieja Hermione estaba ahí, bajo todas aquellas capas de orgullo y maquillaje, porque estaba claro que no era así.

Le había costado admitirlo, meses de humillación pública y algún que otro hechizo, pero por fin se había dado cuenta de que ella no merecía la pena¿por que seguir luchando en una guerra perdida de antemano? Si ella era feliz con toda aquella mierda superficial, pues que le aprovechase. Pero tendría que olvidarse de aquel juguetito pelirrojo al que había golpeado con tanto esmero durante aquellos últimos seis meses.

- "Ya era hora" – Recorrió la figura de la castaña, enfundada en un fino vestido de colores sobrios, que la hacían ver jodidamente atractiva. Femenina. Ella le sonrió con sorna, mirando con descaro la piel que la camisa blanca dejaba adivinar por entre los botones. – "¿Es que la palabra puntualidad a ti no te dice nada?" – Se vio tentado a sonreír, pero magistralmente, se contuvo. Simplemente se quedó ahí de pie, frente a ella, devorándola con los ojos.

Nunca antes aquel sentimiento había sido tan tangible, tan real. Nunca antes Ronald Weasley había sentido aquel calor sofocante adueñándose de sus entrañas, sacudiéndole, porque simplemente, nunca antes Hermione Granger se había presentado así ante él. Con la falda por encima de las rodillas, dejando ver sus piernas morenas, y los ojos brillando con aquella superioridad, aquel aire de sabelotodo insufrible que no había conseguido cubrir el rimel. Como una chica.

Se acercó hasta él con torturante lentitud, sin dejar de mirarle. Subió uno, dos, tres escalones hasta quedar a su altura, hasta poder mirarle directamente a los ojos, y él tragó saliva. Porque no era de piedra, y la mano de Hermione delineando su mandíbula lo estaba volviendo loco. Porque todo aquello solo era un juego, como siempre, y ya estaba cansado de ceder, de ser solo Weasley, el perdedor. De hacerse ilusiones.

Atrapó la mano de ella entre una de las suyas sin dejar de mirarle con sus ojos cobalto, ajeno a lo que estaba provocando con aquel simple roce. Hermione entreabrió los labios, insegura por primera vez ante él. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo tenía tan cerca… ¿en que estaba pensando cuando se decidió a subir esas escaleras? Todo estaba fuera de control ahora, y no tenía sentido. No tenía sentido que deseara revolver su pelo pelirrojo mientras él sonreía de aquella manera, solo como Ron sabía hacerlo, y tampoco tenía sentido aquella sacudida bajo su ombligo, ni la sensación repentina de vértigo. Cerró los ojos, intentando recordar el momento exacto en el que se prometió no volver a caer en aquello. No volver a caer en aquel juego de tira y afloja entre ellos dos, tan increíblemente predecible e inseguro al mismo tiempo.

Porque ella había cambiado, ya no era el patito feo de la manada. No era aquella chica vulnerable que suspiraba por los rincones por aquel pelirrojo. Había cambiado, o al menos, eso quería pensar. Y entonces vio el brillo en sus ojos azules, se vio reflejada en ellos, y se preguntó si no era aquello lo que había estado buscando desde el principio.

Si lo que realmente deseaba no era que Ron mostrase un poco más de atención por ella que por cualquier otra chica despampanante y unineuronal del colegio. Que se sintiera atraído por ella, como podía adivinarlo ahora en su mirada. Que le cogiese de la mano como lo hacía en ese momento, sin discusiones, sin aquel _'eres una sabelotodo insufrible' _o los simples _'no eres fea'_, cuando lo que ella de verdad quería escuchar de sus labios era un simple _'guapa' _que nunca llegó. Ni llegaría.

Porque a pesar de los desplantes, de los gritos y los desprecios, él seguía sin verla como ella quería. A pesar de ser la más popular, la más deseada, a pesar de haber salido con todo el sector masculino de Hogwarts él seguía sin sonreírle de aquella manera. Sin robarle un simple beso. Porque, para que engañarse, él no era para ella, simplemente porque no se lo merecía. Y aquello la encendía, le hacía llorar por las noches tras las cortinas de su cama, en su habitación, y ahogar algún que otro grito sobre la almohada. Saber que, a pesar de todo lo que había conseguido en aquellos últimos seis meses, Ronald Weasley seguía sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

Y el tacto cálido de la mano enorme del chico sobre la suya fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Notó como sus ojos se humedecían poco a poco al notar como él la soltaba con brusquedad, como si quemase. Como si le asqueara. Y agachó la cabeza unos segundos, recomponiéndose como siempre hacía. Se repitió mentalmente que aquello no había sucedido, que ella nunca había subido esas escaleras, y las fue bajando poco a poco, sin mirarle un segundo.

- "Hora de irnos" – Abrió de par en par las puertas, dándole la espalda, con la firme intención de acabar aquello cuanto antes. Después de aquella noche, se dijo, no más Ron Weasley.

_Nunca más._

**OoOoOoO**

- "Vaya… así que este es el famoso _Deluxe_" – No comprendía el porque, de repente la castaña parecía haber perdido todo aquel aire de altanería para empequeñecer ante su sola presencia. Era ilógico y le enfurecía, porque le hacía albergar _esperanzas_. Y joder, como estaba empezando a odiar aquella palabra.

Llegaron hasta la puerta del hotel, donde un tipo desproporcionadamente cachas guardaba la entrada, evitando que algún listillo con aspiraciones se colase. Hermione se adelantó al pelirrojo, luciendo una sonrisa que irradiaba seguridad. Ron bufó a sus espaldas, ahí estaba de nuevo _Herms, la diva._

- "¿Y tú quien coño eres?" – La vena en el cuello del pelirrojo pareció palpitar esta vez con más fuerza, y dando dos zancadas se plantó justo al lado de Hermione con aire amenazante. Para tocarle un pelo a ella, aquel gilipollas tendría que pasar antes sobre su cadáver.

Ella posó una de sus pequeñas manos sobre el brazo de Ron, en un intento de apaciguarlo, como siempre hacía. Había lidiado con musculitos mucho peores que aquel en esos seis meses, y había salido victoriosa. De hecho, se había enfrentado al mismísimo Voldemort saliendo airosa, así que¿que le impedía hacerlo también ahora?

- "Soy Hermione Granger, y él es Ron Weasley. Estas son nuestras invitaciones, así que si nos disculpas…" – Le apartó con un empujón limpio sin ni siquiera arrugar su perfecto vestido, y el pelirrojo entró tras ella, sin dejar de mirar al portero, por si las moscas.

Cuando sus ojos azules chocaron con el interior del hotel, apenas podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Aquel debía ser el sitio más inmenso (y caro) que había visto, después de Hogwarts (excepto por lo de caro). No se percató de que tenía la boca abierta hasta que la mirada café de Hermione se posó sobre él, en una clara advertencia: _no me pongas en evidencia. _Asintió. Después de todo tenían una misión¿no? Es decir, el baile de Navidad estaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Tenía que estarlo. Y para eso no tendría más remedio que…

- "¿Tregua?" – Alargó su dedo meñique hacia la castaña, que le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Lo que no sabía era que no estaba demasiado alejada de la realidad. Loco, si, _por ella. _

Aquel era un gesto completamente infantil. Infantil, bochornoso y… muy del estilo Ron Weasley. Pero si de verdad quería deslumbrar a todo el mundo con aquel baile, tendría que hacerlo, aunque luego negaría cualquier evidencia, por supuesto.

Alzó el dedo meñique, tres veces más pequeño y delgado que el del pelirrojo, hacia el suyo, estrechándolos.

- "Solo por esta noche" –

'_Hey, perdón por ser tan simple, ser tan evidente, un lastre para ti._

_No, tampoco tú eres nadie, no vales tanta pena. Por eso aunque me veas ya no estoy.'_

Mierda. Ya habían empezado a tocar, y ellos todavía no habían llegado hasta sus asientos. ¡Si ni siquiera sabían donde tenían que sentarse! Cogió a Ron por la manga de la camisa y le arrastró hasta un punto apartado de todo el mundo, desde donde pudieran ver y oír, pero no ser vistos. Pasar desapercibidos sería lo mejor.

'_Ah, si me quieres tú, soy carne de cañón. Y abres fuego, ataque al corazón'_

- "¿Estos son los _Obliviate_?" – Frunció el ceño, bastante disgustada. Él asintió con aire ausente. Podía esperarse cualquier cosa¿pero un grupo de rock? - "Bueno¿alguna idea?" – Alzó unos tres tonos la voz para que Ron le escuchara por encima de la música, aunque parecía no estar muy interesado en dejar de mirar embelesado el escenario, con los ojos brillantes, como cuando fueron todos juntos a ver aquel partido de los Chudley Cannons. Se recreó durante unos segundos, perfilando con la mirada los rasgos alargados de su cara. La nariz, los pómulos, los millones de encantadoras pecas, los labios… Los labios. Aquel era el momento perfecto para dejar de mirarle.

- "¿Eh? Hum, pues… ¡Espera!" – Le señaló acusadoramente con su dedo índice, entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Me has arrastrado hasta aquí y ni siquiera tienes un plan?" – Hermione recibió aquello como una patada en el estómago.

- "¿Qué yo te he arrastrado? Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero hasta hace un momento estabas ahí plantado, agilipollado mirando al escenario" –

- "¡Eres… eres…!" –

- "¡Ronald Weasley, no te atrevas a terminar esa frase!" – Estaba tan cerca que dolía. Tan increíblemente cerca, que temía perderse irremediablemente en aquellos ojos azules, que la asustaban y fascinaban al mismo tiempo.

Ron sonrió, y Hermione pareció desconcertada ante ese simple gesto. Pero no lo sabía, no era consciente de lo que significaba para él el estar ahí, discutiendo de nuevo con ella, _como antes_. El calor que emanaba el cuerpo de ella chocaba violentamente contra el suyo, y su pecho agitado subía y bajaba con inusitada rapidez, y por todos los dioses, estaba preciosa.

'_Tú, callando siempre a gritos, dejando poco espacio para respirar. Si, me voy porque te quiero, el tiempo te pondrá en tu sitio. Perdona pero esto es el final'_

Cerró los ojos durante unos largos segundos. Se estaba dejando llevar. Se estaba dejando llevar y aquello no podía ser bueno, porque se suponía que en plena discusión no debería tener tantas ganas de besarle. Que patético, seguramente Ron se estaría burlando de ella, tan indefensa y menuda frente a él, dos cabezas por encima de su altura. La intimidaba, si. Muchísimo. Irradiaba algo que la hacía querer echar a correr en otra dirección y abalanzarse sobre él al mismo tiempo, y la atemorizaba. Pero no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. No iba a quedarse ahí de pie como una imbécil, esperando a que él se enamorara se ella de repente, porque simplemente no iba a pasar.

Suspiró largamente, ya más calmada.

- "Venga, vamos a esperarles en el camerino" – Comenzó a andar en dirección opuesta, contoneando las caderas con cada golpe de tacón. Dios¿como no podía darse cuenta de lo que aquello provocaba en él?

Echó a andar tras ella, apartando no demasiado amablemente a uno o dos (esta bien, nueve o diez) pervertidos que delineaban sus piernas con la mirada lascivamente. La alcanzó segundos después.

'_Ah, si me quieres tú, soy carne de cañón. Y abres fuego, ataque al corazón'_

' _Desde mi pequeño infierno bebo un trago a tu salud, y me juego tu recuerdo a cara o cruz'_

- "Sólo por curiosidad, Hermione¿como vamos a entrar en su camerino sin que aquellos de ahí – señaló a dos gorilas que vestían de negro y llevaban gafas de sol- nos partan las piernas?" –

'_Ah, si me quieres tú, soy carne de cañón. Y abres fuego, ataque al corazón. Ah, si me quieres tú, soy carne de cañón. Y abres fuego, ataque al corazón'_

Joder con la puta cancioncita, le estaba empezando a tocar lo que no debía tocarle. Y ya era raro que eso lo dijera él… ¿realmente lo había pensado?

La castaña se giró hacia él con los ojos estallando en llamas para dejarle bien claras tres o cuatro cosas, como por ejemplo, que no le gustaba aquello de que la llamase por su nombre, y se topó de bruces con los labios graciosamente fruncidos del pelirrojo. Parecía tan tierno así, perdido en sus pensamientos… mierda, lo estaba volviendo a hacer. Sonrió enigmáticamente cuando él volvió a mirarle.

- "Tú sígueme la corriente" –

**OoOoOoO**

Señoras y señores, lectores y lectoras, Earwen Neruda se complace en presentarles este nuevo err… ¿one-shoot? de la pareja Ron y Hermione (nunca antes escrita por ella, dicho sea de paso),

Vale, lo admito. Esto iba a ser una historia de un solo capítulo al principio, pero esque entre unas cosas y otras me ha tocado cortarla porque se hacía excesivamente larga (y todos sabemos lo pesado que es leer un texto de tamaño titánico¿verdad?). Pero tranquilos, que el próximo ya será el final (si esque cosas tan raras solo pueden pasarme a mi),

Y ahora vamos a lo que de verdad interesa¿que os ha parecido? Surrealista, si, lo sé. Más o menos de eso se trataba, de escribir de algo inusual, porque sinceramente¿que no se ha escrito ya sobre esta pareja? 

Espero que no os haya caído demasiado mal Hermione, porque a mi personalmente me parece un poco petarda al principio. Menos mal que luego las cosas mejoran (poco, pero oye, algo es algo) y nuestro Ronnie entra también en acción.

¿Qué pasará en el próximo (y repito, **último** si todo va según espero) capítulo? 

Quien sabe. Para más información, por favor dejar un **review** con la palabra clave _esta historia es _(una mierda xD). Que no, que vosotros sabéis que yo me conformo con vuestra opinión. 

Muchas gracias de antemano por haber leído esta nueva paranoia, y ya sabéis:

**REVIEWS**

_**Earwen Neruda**_


End file.
